


warm hands and star shine

by incendiarywit (p_diyos)



Series: Drabbles and Shorts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_diyos/pseuds/incendiarywit
Summary: In which there are warm hands, a sea of stars, and Noya's racing heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Trust your heart if the seas catch fire, live by love though the stars walk backward.”  
> ― E.E. Cummings

The thing is, Asahi always had warm hands, and they seemed to fit perfectly with Noya's.

He could never forget the first time he held Asahi's hand. They were walking on the quieter, less populated portion of the beach, where the sand felt smooth and powdery beneath their feet. The sun had set hours ago, and the stars have already begun to dot the otherwise dark sky.

Asahi had his gaze directed above, the brightness of the stars reflected in his eyes. He marveled at the thin veil running across the sky: a rare sight for people who have grown up in the city. He pointed out the tiny satellites to Noya as they travelled across the luminous terrain.

He made it tempting, Asahi always did. His arms were relaxed at his sides, swinging lightly as they padded across the beach. There was no moon that night; the pale light from the millions of stars made Asahi's skin look softer, infinitely more touchable.

Noya's heart has been beating loudly against his chest since they wandered off together. _Take it. Take it!_ was all his mind could think about. He always hesitated when he thought about it, a clear contrast from his devil-may-care disposition. He just had to think for a second of Asahi's hand recoiling, the fear in his brown eyes, his retreating figure, and it was enough to keep Noya on his toes. 

He's felt that distance before, and he had no desire to feel its cold presence again.

But tonight felt _right_ , in a way that made him feel a bit brave. It _might_ be the vodka in his system, but something was pushing him to move. To stop overthinking and start moving instead.

In a beat, Noya reached out, his now sweaty hand catching Asahi's large ones. The taller male slowed his pace and turned his head to look at Noya, eyes wide with surprise.

Noya went for a smile and courageously laced their fingers together. The heat from Asahi's hands settled in nicely with his clammy fingers. His skin felt rough but not uncomfortably so, and Noya really,  _really_ didn't want to let go.

“I couldn’t resist.” And he hoped it was enough.

Slowly, a smile spread across Asahi's lips, eyes softening, and he squeezed Noya's hand gently. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

They walked slower and closer together afterwards, Noya feeling safe and warm under the bed of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm quite late but I fell into the wonderful rabbit hole that is HQ, and my muse has been awakened. Asanoya is actually my favourite pair and I thought this old drabble fit them perfectly. Feel free to scream at me about Asanoya/anything HQ on:
> 
> Twitter: incendiarywit_  
> Tumblr: in-cendiarywit


End file.
